Piano Practice
by Imunderagequitreadingmyporn
Summary: Eren hears music and goes to see what it is. What happens when he walks in on Levi and his piano time. Absolutely adorable fluff. Not really a song fic but has a song in it since there was a piano and music so yeah.


**So Here Is One For My Newly Required OTP. ERERI**

 **I Do Not Own Attack On Titan :(**

Eren stared in through the cracked door at the man playing the piano. He also noted the slight singing he heard from Levi. His fingers moved swiftly across the keys. He played the instrument with such grace at every note he nodded his head with the beat and continued singing beautifully and hummed the parts when the harmonica should have come in.

"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday. The regular crowd shuffles in. There's an old man sitting next to me. Makin love, to his tonic and gin." Levi sang softly his fingers continuously moving beautifully while humming the harmonicas tune before the next verse came up. Eren quietly sauntered in and took a seat behind the grand piano and its' master listening along to his captain's voice.

"He says, 'Son, can you play me a memory? I'm not really sure how it goes. It sad and sweet, and I knew it complete, when I wore a younger man's clothes.'" Levi smiled something small and continued the melody, "Lalala, di da da. Lala, di da da da dum." Eren sighed softly smiling at the older man whose music was harmonious.

"Sing us a song you're the piano man. Sing us a song tonight. Well were all in the mood for a melody, and you've got us feeling all right~." The man hummed the harmonica solo once more and his fingers swiftly moved along the keys while Eren watched him in glory. 'How could the captain, who was so stern and mean, do something this wonderful and beautiful?' Eren's thoughts were disrupted by Levi's singing once more.

"Now, John, at the bar, is a friend of mine. He gets me my drinks for free. And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke, but there's some place that he'd rather be. He says, 'Bill, I believe this is killing me.' As the smile ran away from his face, 'Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star, If I could get out of this place.'" Levi smiled as he sang slightly louder as he got more into the song, "Oh, lalala, di da da, lala di da da da dum."

The songs next verse came up without the harmonica solo and he jumped right in to it not missing a beat. "Now, Paul is a real estate novelist, who never had time for a wife. And he's talking with Davy, who's still in the Navy, and probably will be for life." The harmonica section was put in again and Levi hummed along with it as he had been doing between the other versus. His hair bounced along with his nodding head and his arms were everywhere on the piano as f he had more than one. The music seemed to come from the heavens itself, Eren had begun thought, I must have died and am now in Heaven listening to the beautiful music.

Levi's voice rung louder through the room and so did the notes, "And the waitress is practicing politics, as the businessmen slowly get stoned. Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness. But it's better than drinking alone." His lips opened slightly, the smile fading into a relaxed perch upon his face. The piano now held its own solo piece as Levi stared up at the ceiling his hands still knowing exactly where to go on the instrument. The chorus was sung and it echoed through the room while Levi's hands still danced with keys.

"Sing us a song you're the piano man. Sing us a song tonight. Well, we're all in the mood for a melody. And you got us feeling alright." The harmonica section of the song was hummed yet again. The same small tune that was replayed by the short man over and over but Eren felt as though he could listen to the tune for hours.

"It's a pretty good crowd, for a Saturday. And the manager gives me a smile. 'Cause he knows that it's me they've been coming to see. To forget about life for a while, and the piano it sounds like a carnival. And the microphone smells like a beer. And they sit at the bar, and put bread in my jar and say, 'Man, what are you doing here?' Oh, lalala di da da. Lala di da da da dum."

Eren almost hummed along with the tune at the end of the verse before he remembered Levi didn't know of his appearance there in the room so he kept quiet and listened to the chorus being sung gracefully by the French man. "Sing us a song you're the piano man. Sing us a song tonight. Well we're all in the mood for a melody. And you got us feeling alright." He hummed out the last tune from the harmonica and played out the rest of the song on the piano. After a few moments of silence, Eren stood up and cleared his throat announcing his presence.

"Yeager, how long have you been here?" Levi said after he jumped at the sudden unexpected sound.

"I have been here for the entire song, sir. I heard music and wanted to investigate. I hope I didn't intrude Captain Levi." Eren said putting a hand on the back of his neck shyly.

Levi stared for a moment in awkward silence before Eren broke it with another spew of words, "That was beautiful. I wish I could play."

"You don't know how to play the piano?"

"No, Corporal, I do not."

"Well then, you will learn. I will be your teacher. No gentleman on earth can go without learning how to play." Levi smiled gently gesturing him over to the spot next to him on the red, velvet seat covered, and wooden bench. He stood and took his place behind the younger male and placed his hands on top of the others.

"You must tap the keys with the full finger to draw out the note. The notes are as follows," He moved his hands to the first key on the very left, "A," He moved Eren's hand to press down and heard the note. He moved his hand to the next key, "B." And he did the same until he got to the key which was labeled 'G'.

"Now you restart the count. A, B, C, D, E, F, G. And so forth until you reach the end of the piano keys. Understood?" Levi instructed to a blushing Eren.

"I think Captain."

"To you right now, I am Levi. And you will call me that from now on, only in private though, agreed?"

"Yes cap- Levi. So what are these black keys?" Eren asked and Levi explained to him what they were. After two hours of music lessons Eren and Levi were both playing a simple song on the grand instrument. Levi was smiling throughout it all. After the song came to a close Eren took the music sheet off its stand and placed it atop the grand piano they had begun calling Rose, in honor of the wall. Eren then turned to face the short and smiling man, smiling back at him and asking,

"Levi, I noticed, you have been smiling a lot during the times you have been playing on the piano with me. Why is that?"

"I have enjoyed the piano. And now you know how to play and so, I am happy. Is that a problem?" Levi's smile slowly faded back into his normal stoic fave.

"No, not at all, I enjoy seeing this side of you. I wish I could see it more often." If Eren would have stared at his cheeks long enough after Levi's smile returned he might have noticed the slight pink dusting them.

Levi thought on that for a moment, "Here is a proposal, what would you say to piano lessens every day after training and cleaning duty."

"I think that sounds like a plan."

And so, that is what they did. Every day, when Levi released them from their duties for the day, the two would meet back in the piano room for lessons and practice. One afternoon after Eren was about to go to bed he turned to Levi and hugged him. He thanked him for teaching him to play and how grateful he was to spend extra time with him. Somewhere in his words he had spun out the phrase, "I love you, Levi." Afterwords everything was hushed. Levi pulled away from the hug and put a warm and surprisingly soft hand on Eren's cheek.

"Brat," He said affectionately, "I believe I love you as well." Eren leaned forward and kissed him.

It was soft and slightly sloppy. Neither had much experience in this, though they continued. Levi, in the midst of it all, had wrapped his small arms around Eren's shoulders. Eren had his arms on the mans waist and held him to his chest while the other stood on his tiptoes to reach. It seemed like an eternity before they both parted, even though it only lasted under a minute, and chatted for a while, exchanging soft kisses every now and again. They ended up heading to their seperate beds, holding hands (since no one was awake to see it) the entire was until the hallway parted them. They shared one last kiss in that dark hallway before slipping away from each other to go to their separate dorm rooms. Both with dreams of the others kiss replaying in their heads, waiting until the next day for Piano Practice.

 **Well? Good Right? I Think So. Absolutely Adorbs! Sorry I'm Talking Funny It Is Currently 1:14 In The Morning And I Really Need To Go To Bed. Well, Review And Tell Me What You Think! Byeee!**

 **Edit: Well, I Fixed A Few Bits At The End. It Had Been Brought To My Attention That I Had Rushed The Story Towards The End. I Hope That This Is Better! Well Until Next Time Byeee!**


End file.
